Roses
by honeyapples
Summary: When Shiro introduced Matt and Keith to each other a year before the Kerberos mission, they instantly clicked, despite Keith's stoic and quiet nature. Matt seemed to be someone who could balance him out. A few months later, Keith approached Matt and asked him out. (This is a series about their established relationship. Rating may change.)
1. Hideaway

**Title:** _Hideaway_

 **Pairing(s):** _Matt Holt/Keith Kogane_

 **Character(s):** _Keith Kogane, Matt Holt, Takashi Shirogane (mentioned), Adam (mentioned), Sam Holt (mentioned)_

 **Rating:** _K_

 **Summary:** _A month is left until Matt leaves with Shiro and his father and Keith just wants to spend as much time with him as he possibly can._

* * *

 **"Y** ou know, Keith, we can't stay up here forever."

The male in question turned his head to look at his boyfriend and chuckled before leaning back in his spot then lying down against the roof completely, gazing up at the stars above them. He tucked his arms beneath his head and sighed in contentment as he let his eyes slip closed. Everything was peaceful and quiet. No loudly snoring roommates that toss and turn and continuously annoy Keith. Just the sounds of their breathing and the occasional sound of their voices speaking softly in order to keep from getting caught. They both loved being up on the roof at night. It was one of the few places they could truly be alone.

"Aw, Matt. I thought you liked it up here," Keith teased and cracked an eye open to glance at said male. Matt huffed out a laugh and moved to lay on his side in Keith's direction, resting his elbow on the roof as he kept his head lifted with his hand.

"I do, especially when I'm with you, but you know I have training again tomorrow with Shiro and dad, remember? I gotta get ready for the big mission."

Keith's other eye opened and his expression shifted as he stared up at the stars again, his heart clenching in his chest. How could he forget the mission that would soon take his boyfriend away from him for who knows how long?

"Yeah… yeah, I remember," Keith said just above a whisper, his tone giving away just how he felt about the topic. Matt noticed this and a small frown formed on his face.

"Babe, we can't keep avoiding the subject. I'm going to be leaving soon and Shiro, too. You know how much this means to both of us."

Keith knew that. Of course, he knew just how much it meant to his boyfriend and best friend. Shiro had even gotten into multiple arguments with his fiancee, Adam, about this mission and how important it was to him, despite the illness he was dealing with. Adam had even gone as far as to give Shiro an ultimatum because of Shiro's decision and when he didn't get the answer he wanted, he turned his back on him. The thought of that made Keith's blood boil because as much as Keith would rather Matt stay with him here on Earth where he would be safe, he wasn't going to stop supporting him for wanting to follow his dreams.

"I know you can't stay. I-I can't ask that of you," Keith began, turning his head to lock his violet eyes with the honey colored ones he loved so much, "Not when I know how important this is for you."

Matt's eyes grew sad as the frown deepened on his face, "Keith⎼"

"Just… Just promise me you'll be careful, stay safe, and that you'll come home."

"..."

"Please?" It was a gentle plea. A plea of a young man who just wanted his boyfriend to come back in one piece. It was something anyone would ask the person they care about if they were in this situation. Keith's eyes stayed locked with Matt's as the older let out a shaky breath, not noticing how one of Matt's hands began to clench to keep his body from trembling.

"... I promise."

A beat of silence lasted between them before both of Keith's hands moved from beneath his head, one moving to sit atop Matt's clenched one while his other cupped his boyfriend's cheek. As soon as Keith's hand touched his cheek, Matt's control snapped and his body trembled openly. He instantly leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Keith's, his free hand moving to run through the top of soft, black tresses. His hand unclenched and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing tightly as the kiss deepened and they each poured as much of their feelings into it as they could.

They didn't part for some time until they had to breathe. Their soft panting mingled together when Matt rested his forehead against Keith's as their eyes locked once more. Neither said nothing as their bodies pressed together in their need to be as close to each other as possible. What could be said anyways that hasn't already been said? This was one of the few private moments they would have with each other for a long time. Both of them wanted to cherish before it had to be over.

Two things were for certain, though.

Once Matt left with Shiro and his father for Kerberos, neither of them knew how long it would be until they could be in each other's arms once more and in a worst case scenario, one that neither wanted to think about…

They would never be able to be together _ever_ again.


	2. Deep In My Bones

**Title:** _Deep In My Bones_

 **Pairing(s):** _Matt Holt/Keith Kogane, Takashi Shirogane/Adam (past)_

 **Character(s):** _Keith Kogane, Adam, Takashi Shirogane (mentioned), Matt Holt (mentioned)_

 **Rating:** _K+_

 **Summary:** _Adam didn't expect Keith to show up at his door the evening of the announcement. He also didn't Keith's composure to snap._

* * *

 **"A** dam! We need to talk right now!"

A heavy sigh fell from the lips of the man in question as he rubbed at his temple in irritation. He knew that voice fairly well and Adam really didn't want to talk to the owner of it at the moment, but he knew that if he didn't let the younger male in, he wouldn't be given a moment's peace. The tablet in his hand was set down on his table as he stood and trudged over to the door of his room to open it.

"What do you want, Keith?"

Standing in front of him was Keith Kogane. He is a young man who his fia— who _Takashi_ saw potential in, despite his problems with authority and violent tendencies. Adam didn't understand why Takashi took a chance on him, but he never really understood any of the decisions he made in the first place.

Keith stood there with his hands clenched at his sides and his face with an expression of anger mixed with a hint of devastation. Adam had seen Keith storm out of the canteen earlier that day when it was announced to the cadets what had happened to the crew on the Kerberos mission, but he hadn't seen the young man since until now. It made him a tad curious as to why Keith showed up to his room now.

"Iverson won't listen to me. No one will even _talk_ to me about it. I know Shiro is still out there and I can't do anything about it!" Keith snapped out and he took in a deep breath as if to keep his composure, which definitely seemed to be on the verge of cracking, "You have to talk to Iverson! Get the Garrison to send out a search party and find them. You have to do _something_ , Adam."

Of course. He should have expected this.

Adam sighs and adjusts his glasses, crossing his arms across his chest, "It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is! You know that Shiro wouldn't have made an error, even with his condition. I know that he's still out there and _alive_! If you could just make Iverson see that—"

"Enough, Keith!"

Keith's angry and frantic rambling cut off at Adam raising his voice. Adam never raised his voice, not even towards his students, but he didn't need to hear this. He doesn't need this kind of thinking _poisoning_ his mind right now.

"Just… go back to your room. Takashi's gone and he's not coming back," Adam's tone was drained and exhausted. He had been grieving since he heard the news. Too many tears had been shed, but he knew his grieving wouldn't be done for who knows how long. Adam had lost the man he loved, yet turned his back on when he needed his support. He regrets the words he said to Takashi, but it was too late to take them back and to say that he was sorry. If he let Keith convince him to do this, it would only make him hurt even more. He didn't need that.

"It's okay to be in denial at first, but Keith, I can't do this. Go back to your room. Now."

There was silence as Adam saw Keith's eyes that had widened with each word he said squeeze shut. He watched as Keith's hands clenched tighter until his knuckles turn white and he ducked his head. Assuming the conversation was over, Adam went to shut the door when he had almost missed the young man say something else barely above a whisper.

"...You weren't the only one who lost someone, Adam…"

He paused at Keith's words and his eyebrow raised as he looked down at the teen.

"Wha—"

His breathing caught in his throat as Keith lifted his head, eyes widening at the sight. Violet eyes were filled with tears and Adam noticed that not only had some fallen down his cheeks, but his entire body had begun to tremble. He had never seen Keith like this before, so vulnerable and broken. He was usually stoic and quiet, making the occasional snarky comment and tends to lash out towards the nearest person when provoked. This was a whole different side to Keith than Adam was used to seeing.

"Matt promised to come home. H-He was supposed to stay safe. He was supposed to keep his promise!"

Suddenly, Adam moved quickly as Keith's composure finally cracked into pieces and he nearly felt his knees as sobs escaped him. The older wrapped his arms around Keith to catch him and to keep him from hurting himself before Keith's hands uncurled and then grasped at the sleeves of his shirt. Everything clicked in Adam's mind after that. Not only had Keith lost Takashi, a man he had expressed many times was his mentor and one of the only people who seemed to care about him, but he had lost Matthew Holt as well, a young man whom Adam assumed Keith implied was more than just friends.

"Oh, Keith…"

Adam continued to hold the teen in his arms, allowing him to get everything out of his system now than with violence later. He now understood why Keith was so upset. Losing a mentor and boyfriend in one go would most likely be one of the worst things to happen to him, considering Keith's past.

"I just want my Matt back…" Keith breathed softly between sobs and Adam's hold on him tightened. Tears pricked at his own eyes behind his glasses as flashes of memories between him and Takashi entered his mind. Adam wanted hi _s_ Takashi back, but he wouldn't ever get him back. No matter how much he wanted to have him back in his arms again, to apologize for what he said and to show his regret for what he did, he couldn't.

"I know, Keith. I know."

Neither of them said anything else for a long time as Keith continued to let out his sobs, clinging to Adam like a lifeline. They both clung to the person they knew could understand how they felt and didn't let go.


End file.
